Successor to ShinRa
by page-inc
Summary: The Mayor of Midgar strives for the power he deserves...One man can make a difference, but what happens when two of them meet? My first fic - R&R!


Successor to ShinRa  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy/Squaresoft or any characters or places in it!  
  
The aftermath of diamond weapon has brought about the death of Rufus, President of ShinRa, whilst Heidegger and Scarlet die in their machine Proud Clod at the hands of Cloud and the others. Hojo too, suffers the same fate. If ShinRa is to exist it needs a new President - the successor to ShinRa. In the confusion that meteor casts upon Midgar, the Mayor in his office high up in the ShinRa headquarters, seizes his opportunity for the fame and wealth he has been denied for so long.  
  
outside the glass elevator  
  
Mayor: Please excuse me, I must get up to President Rufus' office  
  
Guard: I'm afraid I've been given specific orders from people higher up than you Mayor...there's nothing I can do about it. No one is to enter the President's office.  
  
Mayor: Higher...higher up than me?! You must be mistaken. I'm the Mayor of Midgar. Who can possibly be higher up than me now that the President is dead?  
  
Guard: My orders were issued from Heidegger before he left. I apologise Mayor, but you'll have to return to your office now...or I'll be forced to call for backup security.  
  
Mayor: Given orders by a ShinRa Guard now, am I?! Is the Mayor of Midgar always to be treated with such disrespect?! No more! I am tired of being pushed into the background by ShinRa. It is the bane of my city and of my life!  
  
the Mayor produces a knife from under his suit and thrusts it into the heart of the disbelieving Guard  
  
Mayor: Perhaps now this city shall become more dependent on the decisions of its Mayor. Hahaha...perhaps now I can actually make some decisions...  
  
And so, armed with the gun dropped by the lifeless Guard and aided by the Keycard that the same Guard had tucked into his pocket, the Mayor headed up to the top floor of the ShinRa HQ. The glass doors slid open effortlessly and the Mayor lifted his head to survey the scene in front of him. Six ShinRa Guards stood at the foot of the sweeping stairs that lead to the Presidential Office. The Mayor slipped the gun to the floor silently and kicked it out of site before stepping out of the elevator and onto the highly polished floor.  
  
Senior Guard: Mr Mayor! What are you doing on this floor? We have been given orders by Heidegger-  
  
Mayor: Yes, yes, I am well aware of your orders. The Guard on the 62nd floor gave me...permission to come up here. I have his Keycard.  
  
the Mayor flashed the Keycard at the guards  
  
Senior Guard: Um...yes, of course Mayor. Go right ahead, sorry for the hold-up.  
  
Mayor: Not a problem.  
  
the Mayor proceeded to climb the long flight of stairs, but behind him...  
  
Senior Guard: (whispering to the other Guards) Two of you go and find the Guard on the 62nd floor. Something doesn't quite fit in the Mayors story.  
  
Guard #1 and #2 nodded sharply and walked to the glass elevator that the Mayor had entered from. The elevator doors were almost closed when Guard #1, as fast as lightning, jabbed the 'open' button and the doors obediently did so. Guard #2 shot him a quizzical look and then followed the gaze of his companion. The dead Guard's gun was still lying where the Mayor had left it, the ID number shining in the two Guards' eyes. And then it clicked.  
  
Guard #1: Captain, stop him!  
  
Guard #2: He killed him!  
  
The Mayor, now halfway up the stairs, froze in absolute horror. How could he have forgotten the gun?! As if the Senior Guard had expected this, he whipped around and aimed his gun at the Mayor.  
  
Senior Guard: Freeze! Stay where you are Mayor! Follow orders and you will not be harmed!  
  
the other guards followed suit and pointed their weapons at the Mayor  
  
Mayor: (shaking with anger) Follow orders? Follow orders?! I've been doing that since I became Mayor! I will not answer to ShinRa any longer...  
  
The Mayor made his decision and burst forward and up the stairs in a haze of excitement and anger whilst bullets whizzed past him and the Guards' voices were barely audible below. A few more steps and he would see the door...but wait...wouldn't the guards have locked the door? It was too late to stop though and the Mayor bounded up the last steps to see the door to the office wide open. Hardly daring to believe his luck, the Mayor raced through the door and looked at the locking mechanism. It was totally fried – obviously a shot from diamond weapon had hit it. He wasted no time. With some effort, he pulled the door shut with his hands and pushed over a nearby, heavy bookcase that barred the door well enough. The bangs at the door came soon afterward.  
  
Senior Guard: Mayor! I demand that you open the door at once! (to other Guards) Call for backup...we need this guy out of the office fast.  
  
the bangs on the door continued  
  
Now that the Mayor had been caught he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do. His eyes searched the shot-up room frantically for any ideas. And then he laid eyes upon a few loose sheets of paper on the President's desk, which he darted towards. They were meaningless letters signed and written by the President, but the idea had been planted and was taking shape rapidly.  
  
Having read these letters, the Mayor was sure he could forge the President's handwriting and signature and he set about creating a letter to prove that President Rufus had intended the Mayor to take his place as President of ShinRa. In five minutes it was done.  
  
Senior Guard: Mayor, we have a ram, we're coming in!! Stand clear of the door!  
  
the ram knocked the door down with a loud crash  
  
Twenty ShinRa Guards poured into the office and surrounded the Mayor, all guns pointing to his heart.  
  
Mayor: That won't be necessary gentleman, I have spent the last five minutes searching for this document in my hand...this piece of paper says that I, the Mayor of Midgar, am the successor to ShinRa corporation.  
  
a deadly silence fills the air  
  
Senior Guard: Let me see that  
  
the Senior Guard pulled the document close to his eyes, examining it under the closest scrutiny  
  
Senior Guard: ......Let the President go...  
  
Mayor: (grinning evilly) Thank you, you may leave my office...please inform Heidegger that he is no longer needed in the ShinRa corporation.  
  
Guard #12: Sir, we had word a few minutes ago...Heidegger is dead, killed by the mercenary Cloud and his group.  
  
Mayor: Very well...then please find the remaining Turks...tell them that ShinRa is back and that they are needed.  
  
four guards walked out of the room to comply to the President's orders  
  
Senior Guard: President, may I speak freely?  
  
Mayor: Make it quick  
  
Senior Guard: I hope I can count on you as the new President to run ShinRa Corporation...better than your predecessor? It's just that...my family and I were raised in the slums below and the way ShinRa runs the city now...you're killing us sir. There must be some way of running this Corporation without sucking up Mako energy. There must be.  
  
Mayor: Mwahahahahaha!! How do you think ShinRa exists?! Are you stupid? Without Mako reactors, this city would be nothing. I've only just got a taste of power and I'm not about to let it go for some...moron who thinks he knows better than me. You are dismissed!  
  
Senior Guard: ...I always thought you were a good person, Mayor. I thought you were supportive of what your people need. With the death of Rufus I thought ShinRa might be able to change its ways.  
  
Mayor: Don't worry yourself. I'm not quite as bad as the late President Rufus. I was never behind that whole Sector 7 business with the plate crashing and so on. Counter productive, you see? We could have used all those peasants as workers...  
  
Senior Guard: Shi...ShinRa did that to Sector 7?! How could you? How could you kill all those people?  
  
Mayor: Oh yes! You wouldn't have known about all that Sector 7 business, would you? Ahahaha!! It's easily replaced...although it will be very costly. Maybe I should just leave it...  
  
Senior Guard: (shaking) Replaced? You can't replace innocent lives!!  
  
The Senior Guard raised his gun at the new President and another silence hung heavy in the air  
  
Mayor: (addressing the other Guards)...What are you waiting for? Kill him! Protect your President!  
  
the Guards, unsure at what they should do, stood there in indecision  
  
Mayor: I'm ordering you to kill him! Do it now or die yourselves!  
  
the Guards made up their minds and swung their guns in unison towards the Senior Guard  
  
Senior Guard: Don't listen to him! The power has driven him crazy! He'll kill us all anyway...and our families too!  
  
the Guards now aimed at the President but still looked very confused  
  
Mayor: Or maybe your families will die of starvation when you're out of work!  
  
At this the guards were divided and the guns seemed to point every direction possible and yet again, silence. But then, footsteps from outside intruded on the blanket of quiet. Closer and closer. Surely someone would break soon. The gunfight was imminent.  
  
Guard #19: President sir, we couldn't find the Tur-  
  
The Guard was cut short by the scene in front of him and he surveyed it in dismay – the criss-cross of bullet paths was a death sentence. Just like last time, the President was quick to seize an opportunity.  
  
Mayor: You there! Quickly, kill this man! He's rebelling against the army! Do it, do it now!!  
  
The new guard walked a bit further into the office shakily. He tried to step over the bookcase but his footing wasn't sure enough as he stumbled on the overturned furniture and fell into another Guard. The scene changed in a flash of gunfire and in less than four seconds eighteen men lay dead on the floor of the Presidential office to mark the end to ShinRa. Certain men have the power to make a difference...this is what happens when two of those men meet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the plot doesn't make much sense! I was low on ideas...


End file.
